Zootopia Extended Edition
I can still remember it….I had just finished my junior year at my school. I was visiting my grandma’s house in Baiting Hollow, New York for the summer. My parents dropped me off. I found grandma in the living room. She was watching one of her old-fashioned shows on her TV. When she saw me, she greeted me with a smile and asked me what I wanted to do with her. A man appeared on the TV holding a sheet of paper. “Hello there, Disney fans!” he said “I’ve got some great news! Disney’s Zootopia is re-releasing into theaters for six whole weeks as an extended cut! It’s got brand new scenes and a surprising alternate ending! Don’t miss it!”. That gave me an idea. I asked grandma if we could go see the extended edition of Zootopia. She said it was okay. Grandma and I went to Hampton Bays United Artists. When we entered, she said to the teenager behind the counter “One woman and one boy for the extended edition of Zootopia”. He gave us some bags of popcorn and drinks and said “If you two get bored, you can see another movie”. Zootopia was in theatre #1. When we entered, the only person there was a janitor. His face was white and he was shivering and clutching his mop to his chest. He turned his attention to us and said “Are you two here to see the extended edition of Zootopia?”. “Of course we are” grandma told him “Why?”. “Please leave now” he replied “What you will see will give you instant heart attacks”. He ran out of the theater. Grandma looked at me and said “Don’t listen to him, he’s just being silly”. We both sat down. The promos for Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween, Wonder Park, Smallfoot, AXL, and The House With a Clock In Its Walls came on the screen. Then the Walt Disney Pictures logo came on. I could tell something was wrong though, it was colored deep red instead of blue and the music sounded off-key. The movie started with a young Judy Hopps getting hunted down by a leopard. But when the leopard jumped at her, the scene suddenly froze. Then it cut to Judy entering Zootopia. However, the song "Try Everything" was muffled and I could barely hear it. "Am I going deaf now?" my grandma asked herself. When it showed Judy getting assigned by Chief Bogo for parking duty, it suddenly changed to pure static, then a test card pattern with a sine wave being the only thing heard. The color bars changed to Judy spying on Nick and Finnick. Grandma started complaining that the film reel was broken and we came here for nothing. As for me, I could tell something was different about this scene. When Finnick spit out his pacifier, he said "You kiss me tomorrow and I'll KILL YOU!". That's not what he said in the original movie. The movie was playing normally after that. However, when Nick and Judy were looking at the camera footage of savage Manchas being taken away by the wolves, Bellwether pulled out her nighthowler gun, which wasn't supposed to happen until later in the movie, and shot Judy in the back of her neck. "Carrots?" asked Nick "What's wrong?". Judy looked at Nick with extremely small pupils and foam coming out of her mouth. She pulled out a butcher knife and slid it across his neck. Blood squirted out like a fountain and Nick screamed and choked in pain. His head then fell to the floor with a loud thud. Bellwether laughed evilly and said "It's your turn now, Hopps!". She pulled out a chainsaw and put the blade on Judy's torso, ripping through her like a knife through butter. Flesh and pieces of guts splattered on the walls. Suddenly, photos of mutilated bodies, bomb attack victims, aborted fetuses, and animals being tortured flashed on the screen really fast with a male scream being heard. Grandma and I jumped back in shock. Then it cut to a shot of Judy and Nick's decaying corpses. Nick was clearly headless with crimson blood oozing out of his neck and onto his light green shirt. Judy looked even worse. Her corpse was clearly torn on half with guts oozing out of her top half onto the floor. Blood was leaking out of her mouth and ears and her eyes were infected and swollen. A timecard appeared reading “One Month Later”. What was weird about this was that it was spoken by the French narrator from Spongebob Squarepants. A funeral was being held for Judy and Nick. The credits were crimson and written in Comic Sans font with a slow version of “Try Everything” playing in the background. Grandma started complaining. I tried to calm her down, telling her it wasn’t real. It didn’t work, she got up from her seat and complained to Customer Service about the movie. They removed the film reel for Zootopia: Extended Edition, took it outside the theater, and destroyed it with a hammer. Then they apologized to us and suggested we see another movie. We decided on Hotel Transylvania 3 in theatre #3. We began to calm down. If you see a promo on TV for an extended edition of Zootopia or any other Disney film, don’t go see it!Category:Extended Edition Category:Lost movies Category:Creepypasta